


too much baked goods

by planetundersiege



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Fluff, Food, GOC2020, Good Omens Celebration, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Good Omens Celebration: Day 14: FoodCrowley walked into the bookshop, not ready for the scent of baking when he opened the door.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	too much baked goods

Crowley walked into the bookshop, not ready for the scent of baking when he opened the door. The air was warm, and filled with the sweet scent from what must be several different sort of cakes. Crowley was all for baking, and even if he didn’t like to eat that much, being more of the “eat one thing once in a while” type, he appreciated the smell of newly baked goods. But this was a bit too much, all the flavors mixing together. When he opened his mouth to speak, it became even more intense at the flavors hit is snake like tongue, letting him taste the air.

Yep, definitely too much.

“Angel, why did you bake so much?”

He waited a few seconds, and then got an answer as he saw Aziraphale walking out from his living quarters and into the shop itself. And of course he was holding a plate of… was that angel cake?

“Oh, hi Crowley, fancy seeing you here.” he began, putting the plate down on a table. “You see, ever since I discovered the cooking book section of the shop, I’ve gotten quite addicted to baking, it’s so much fun and I just have to keep doing it. It’s relaxing, and it gives me all kinds of delicious food in the end. You should really try it.”

“Ngk, you know I’m not really the food type of person. I like the smell though, but everything right now is just blending together and confusing me.  _ How _ much did you bake.”

“Oh, let’s see…” he began, and then started to count on his fingers as he told him the names of several different types of cakes and desserts, way to much for one person to eat alone, even an angel.

“Angel, I think you have a problem. I’m glad you’re having fun but you will end up buying all the baking supplies this side of London.”


End file.
